stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Carson
| title = communications officer | stationed = | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Norman Craig | mother = Malia Boliou | father = Captain Roger Carson | image2 = tracy.jpeg | caption2 = Service photo }} Tracy Carson was the communications officer of the since 2378. ( ) Early years In 2356, Tracy Carson was born on Megas Prime to Captain Roger Carson of Starfleet Intelligence and Malia Boliou of Bajor. Her mother had been a Bajoran refugee during most of the Occupation of Bajor, and had never really lived on her homeworld, so when Bajor finally gained its freedom in 2369, she convinced her Starfleet husband to allow her and her daughter to move to Deep Space Nine. In 2372, with the support of friends and family, Tracy joined Starfleet and began attention the Academy. Academy years (2372-2376) She had fun at Starfleet Academy. She was really interested in linguistics, because she could speak both English and Bajoran, because of this her advisor suggested that she specialize in communications. One of her professors got her interested in ancient languages and encouraged her to learn some of the ancient languages of Earth and Bajor. Both of her parents were proud of her when she graduation from Starfleet Academy with high honors in her major. ("Monks of Or'pec") Starfleet career Her father, being very protective, pulled a few strings at Starfleet Operations to get her assigned to the communication staff on Earth Spacedock\\. Tracy did not complain, but she did feel left out. But it turned out that it was good, because while she was working at Earth Spacedock she had been assigned to [[Commander Benjamin Kelsoe, the Commander-in-Chief’s assistant, to assist him on one of the ship inspections he had to make. Kelsoe offered to take her to dinner for her trouble, and she accepted. It was during dinner that Kelsoe learned of her ability to speak many different language, he was especially amazed that she could speak fluent Klingon. It was then and there that helped Kelsoe decide to pick to be his communications officer when he was selecting crew for the . In 2383, Tracy impressed Dr. Lilith Adar with her translations of the inscriptions in the Temple on Yoth. ("The Forgotten Planet") Telepathic abilities During her time aboard the , Tracy began to manifest telepathic abilities. These abilities were first discovered in 2378, when Tracy, Commander Burt, and Craig were trapped on Tealu by Xojo Manjala. She was later able to use those power to detect Xojo's presence aboard the Pioneer when he, and a group of Tealuian scientist, snuck about to experiment on the crew in 2380. After which Commander Braxis offered to assist her in focusing her ability. Then in 2382, she helped Xojo break the mental programming that the power Tyson Calok had placed in Captain Kelsoe's mind after the Battle of Minark. ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 2", "Unwelcomed Visitors", "Dawn") In mid-2383, Tracy's telepathic power resurfaced when she had a prophetic vision concerning the crew's mission to the mythical homeworld of the Oppressors. ("Obsession") Starfleet service record * Starfleet Academy (2372-2376) - Rank: Cadet * Earth Spacedock (2376-2378) - Rank: Ensign - Post: Communications technician * (2378- ) - Rank: Ensign - Post: Communications officer Honors Extended Service Citation, 2 Commendations. Personal life She married Lieutenant Norman Craig on the 14th of July, 2382. Both her parents where able to attend. ("For Better or Worse") Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Bajorans Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)